


Rumble

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [15]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Storms, good dads, kid waking their parents up, nostalgic, thunder is loud and scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Thunder could be a nice sound, even when it had your five year old crawling into bed with you.





	Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

The rumble was nice. 

Leon blinked up at the ceiling, the room still dark. The clock told him it was just before 5 a.m., too early to even consider actually getting up. 

It was a rare morning when Cloud wasn’t awake first and Leon took advantage of it. The rain tapping against the window always seemed to make Cloud lethargic, able to sleep a little deeper for once. No nightmares, not stress, his face smoothed out in contentment. These were the moments Leon clung to. For all Cloud was generally a laid back person, he had his demons. Any opportunity for him to rest soundly was a miracle.

There had been a time in Leon's life he never expected to consistently sleep next to anyone. Goes to show how one blond could change his whole life. Cloud’s head rested on his shoulder giving Leon a chance to play with his rumpled hair. 

He didn’t know when the hell they’d grown into affectionate men. They sure as hell weren’t when they met but little by little they were able to share small touches that didn’t start out sexual in nature. It didn’t even seem unusual anymore. It hadn’t for years. He liked touching Cloud in any way. 

Leon smiled when Cloud shifted closer in his sleep, his arm slinging across Leon’s stomach. Cloud liked to claim that Leon was the only one that cuddled in his sleep. What crap. 

The rumbling of the storm grew a little louder, the tapping of rain at the window growing harder. Early morning storms were one of his personal favorites. One of their first dates had been in the middle of a storm and it had been one to remember. His fingers trailed down Clouds hair to his neck, stroking his skin just as the light flashed through the window rapidly. Barely a moment later the house rattled as the thunder boomed overhead. That really had been a marvelous date. 

They'd still been oddly shy at the time despite how they flirted. Leon couldn't remember a single other person he'd ever been so charmed by. They're bickering and banter had been half of the fun and the more they learned about the other the deeper they fell. 

Sitting in his dark little apartment, soaking went and lighting candles for light and brought on one laugh after another. They certainly hadn't been known for their conventional dates. 

His eyes closed, thinking he could fall back asleep with those thoughts swirling if he tried when their bedroom door cracked open and light from the perpetually on hall light peeked in. There was only one set of tiny footsteps creeping in. 

“Daddy?” Roxas whispered, tugging on the comforter as he slid up along his side of the bed. "Daddy..."

Leon shifted, his free arm opening immediately to draw Roxas closer as he climbed onto the bed. “Little bit? Did the storm wake you?” 

“Yeah…” His voice sounded terrified even with the single word. “Can i sleep here?” 

“Sure.” Leon yawned, letting Roxas lean against him. It didn’t surprise him to only have one child in his room. Riku wasn’t usually bothered by storms and Sora could sleep through anything. Roxas was the one who didn’t like loud noises. 

Thunder rumbled again and Roxas hid his face against Leon’s chest. He was still young enough to believe that he was safe and his face was covered. When the roll of thunder finally stopped for a while he peeked up again. “Is papa scared of storms too?” 

Leon smirked, hand ruffling through Cloud’s hair again. “No, papa likes the rain. Especially when we’re safe and warm inside. It’s nice to listen to.” 

“The rain is fine.” Roxas mumbled. “Just not the loud thunder.” 

“I didn’t like it when i was your age either.” Leon said, not really remembering if it was true or not but he didn’t like a lot of things when he was little so it probably was. “It gets less scary.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh yes. You’re dry and with me. It’s really unlikely it would ever get that bad.” 

Roxas seemed to give that some thought. “Does unlikely mean it could still happen though?” 

“Hn,” Leon grunted quietly and decided to shift into a teaching mode. He didn’t want Roxas to believe every storm would kill them but not understanding how strong some storms could be wasn’t any good either. “Well, there are different kinds of storms. Some come with very strong winds that can do some damage. Some come with more lightning than a regular storm.” 

“What kind is this one?” Roxas whispered, sounding almost too afraid to hear the answer. 

“This is just a regular old rain storm. Lots of rain and a little thunder.” 

Roxas bit his bottom lip, half pouting and half worried. “You checked?” 

Leon’s expression stretched into a sleepy smile. “I did. Promise. Try to sleep. The thunder won’t come inside.” 

“I’ll try.” Roxas said, reaching to tug the covers over himself as he curled up against Leon’s side, a tiny version of Cloud on the opposite side. 

Leon closed his eyes, knowing Roxas would follow along. It was rare to have only one of the boys in their bed instead of all three. Usually when something like this happened all three boys wanted to fight over the big bed. Why that was such a thrill was a mystery when the big bed became cramped with five occupants. 

They were getting older and wouldn’t be doing that forever.

For another twenty minutes or so the rumbling remained overhead but it wasn’t too long after that Roxas’ wincing and tight grip on Leon lessened and finally fell away as he found sleep again. 

There was still time before he needed to wake up for the day, but there was something calming about having his husband on one side and his son on the other. He’d never known when the last time he’d get to do something like this would be. Roxas would get over his fears and get bigger. He wouldn’t seek his daddy out for protection whenever he got scared. 

Leon looked back up at the ceiling again. The room not as dark as before since Roxas had left the bedroom door cracked. Rain still tapped at the window and the moment still felt nostalgic. He wasn’t alone with just Cloud anymore but this was just as good if not better. 

He glanced down at Roxas who had really passed out again once his fear induced adrenaline faded. On his other side he was met with brilliant blue eyes that always seemed to glow in the dark. 

“Softie.” Cloud accused with a gentle, drowsy smile. He tilted his head back to press a kiss to Leon’s chin. “Are you protecting us, lion? 

“Always.” Leon agreed, stroking Cloud’s hair again. For what felt like the tenth time he closed his eyes to sleep a little longer before their alarm went off. It wasn’t hard after feeling Cloud nuzzle up against his throat. 

Distantly he could still hear the thunder, but regardless of the weather it had started off a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> On this weeks Friday Strifehart update... Fluff.


End file.
